


your eyes

by SpectaTOR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectaTOR/pseuds/SpectaTOR





	your eyes

Your eyes

1

“咔——耶格尔，你怎么回事！注意眼神！你是热血的有志青年啊，别总是低眉顺眼眨巴眨巴，就跟和利威尔调情一样！”

艾伦抓抓那头棕毛，脸上笑得和他本人的性格不一样，非常歉疚。

这场戏他拍了多次，没一条过的，次次卡在眼神上，导演也讲了多次，效果却几乎为零，气的那个刚崭露头角的小姑娘恨不得自己上，让那个棕发青年看看什么才叫演戏。

“我……”造成这种窘境的主角准备开口说点什么，却被打断：“行了艾伦你够了，也别道歉，什么都别说，赶紧给我一条过！”

艾伦就又回到场子上去了，他也是个新手，拍这部剧他第一次拍马戏，顺利的一条过，第一次拍打戏没用替身，又是一条过，有一场绑在刑架上被利威尔虐的戏，还是一条过。唯独卡在这了——仅仅是一个眼神特写——少年用那种坚定的眼神看着他的上司，决定要把巨人全部驱逐出去。可是艾伦拍的实在不忍直视，他不停地眨眼，平时元气满满的眉目始终提不起精神，软软糯糯的眼波流转，虽说这片子关于同性恋，可这实在是太一副零样了，不说别的，起码配不上他那有志青年的声音。

“你好歹把你平时年轻人闹腾的精神显一显，平时闹腾的high，关键时候不行了。”利威尔在又一次卡掉以至于导演挫败致死决定收工之后靠在墙上抱臂冷眼看着他，这男人平时阴鸷，靠在墙上的时候扯掉领巾，黑发衬着苍白的一节脖颈也是意外的冷冽。利威尔在圈子里是老江湖，平时懒得带新人，只在自己的固有圈子里和一群死都不显老的神级人物们厮混，这次是个例外。

看到本子是因为韩吉。利威尔前一段时间本来随口和韩吉说说想公开自己性取向可惜没合适的契机，结果说者无意听者有心被韩吉给记下了。她那天刚出席完一个活动就被导演那个小姑娘叫到家里，想通过她探探利威尔的口风，韩吉看到这个本子觉得眼熟也顺眼，想到孤苦伶仃的小伙伴利威尔的终身大事，火急火燎的给他轰了几个电话还踩着高跟鞋穿着小礼服就往过赶（韩吉平时打死不会穿那么别扭的衣服，通常是下了场子就立马换衣服）。

“后面有你前对象追你？”利威尔当时挑着那双看着凉薄又凶悍的三角眼对韩吉说。

“胡扯，我前对象们大多不是取向变了就是孩子都能去我新片子里客串了。”韩吉擦一把汗，毫不在意形象，她把本子甩在利威尔桌子上，叉着腿就坐在桌子上，“你瞅瞅，我觉得挺棒，是那个才出名的小姑娘导。”利威尔大致翻了翻，也觉得眼熟又顺眼，当即答应韩吉要演，只是问：“那本子里这个小男孩定了么？”

巧的是那导演一直惦记着新出道的艾伦——那个时候艾伦刚和三笠演完一部犯罪类型的片子，上映后票房大好——于是就内定了片子的另一个男主，想到利威尔从不带新人，就只说和他搭戏的那位还没定下来，利威尔也懒得问，他知道这事已经是开拍前一天了（开机仪式他不在所以没去）。

利威尔到片场一向早，他做事利索，不耍大牌，圈子里口碑极好，可他没想到艾伦到得还早，开拍的时候是深秋，早上晨雾深重，冷的直追一月份最冷的时候。艾伦肤色是标准的小麦色，绿眼睛让利威尔想到一切绿色的透明宝石：绿玉，翡翠，猫眼石。他裹了一件黑色的羊毛大衣，脖子里系着墨蓝色的围巾，在浓重的雾里站着看上去像个大学生。他盯着艾伦看了半天，只觉得眼熟，最后才想起这小鬼是最近的一个新人，那片子他看了，不过没去影院，相当没节操的下在手机上看的，故事有点老套，不过里面两个小鬼演的都还好，利威尔扪心自问，觉得自己那个年纪演技不如他们。

“啊，您好，利威尔先生。”艾伦打招呼的时候有点拘谨，压抑着这个年纪男孩的独有的那些东西，骄傲、热血、直来直去。利威尔点了点头，意外的这个男孩并不让他觉得生疏和讨厌，所以他觉得和这种毛都没长齐的小鬼拍部戏也不错。

而让我们回到利威尔靠在墙上的现在，听到他的话，被嘲讽“关键时候就不行了”的小男孩瞪大眼睛看他：“并没有！”“那你倒是给我一条过啊死小鬼。”“只是因为……”“因为什么？”男人一下子抓住了这句话最末端的那个音，踩了上去。

2

“您好……兵长？！”开门的金发青年动作一顿，小声的叫出来，门口的黑发男人风尘仆仆，穿着黑色风衣，拎着一个不大的旅行箱。“您……”阿尔敏想问许多问题，但反而无从开口，男人还是一副淡漠的样子，他一向脸上看着凉薄，但阿尔敏跟着他久了，反倒觉得他只是面部情感缺失。“那个，兵长有什么事吗？要不然我们去让的店里转转？”阿尔敏笑的有些勉强，三笠可在楼上啊！艾伦死后两个阿克曼每次见面必打架，而且基本上是三笠打利威尔防，况且次次都是拆房子的节奏，拽都拽不住。

“不了。”男人简明扼要，“三笠在么？”

“怎么？死矮子你就那么想死？”三笠站在楼梯上，她又留了长头发，还湿漉漉的滴答着水。

男人沉默了片刻，继续说：“艾伦有些……遗物，嘱咐我交给你。”

“艾伦……”三笠愣在那，半天才回过神奔下来，利威尔打开那个旅行箱，“里面装的全部是。或许还有给阿尔敏的还是谁。”

之后男人起身，嘟囔了一句“屋子里一定要好好打扫”之后离开，再也没人见到他，有人问韩吉关于他的行踪，女人则缄口不语，她在利威尔消失后主动退出了军队，只留下一句话：“我绝对不会在逼着我朋友亲手杀掉他恋人的，没人性的那群猪猡手底下干活。”

在艾伦给三笠他们留下的箱子里，装着许多小礼物，比如一条红围巾，挂着好看石头的项链，女孩子扎头发用的发带——这是给三笠的，还写了小条子：从小到大都没送过你什么，后来才发现女孩子应该打扮的漂漂亮亮过生日啊，所以就补了一些生日礼物给你，不能亲自交到你手上很抱歉，别怪我啊三笠。

再比如一整套有关自然科学的书——这是给阿尔敏的，小条子上写着：知道阿尔敏一定对这种东西感兴趣，就托了利威尔帮我找了一套。

还有送给萨沙的烹饪大全，送给让的风衣（小纸条上写着：喂，让，你这个混蛋也该打扮顺眼点去追追女孩子吧），送给赫利斯塔的裙子……

三笠最积极看那些小纸条，可却又哭得看不下去，阿尔敏在旁边一边安慰她，一边叫来村子里的小孩，把这些东西都给他们送过去。

翻到箱子最底下有一本日记，日记扉页上写了几行字，笔迹凌乱，但很好分辨是艾伦的字：无论看到这个东西的人是谁——大概是三笠或阿尔敏吧，所以要对你们说一些话啊。首先就是我不后悔，因为这颗心脏是为了人类的自由而献出的，能到墙外去的话，能见到海的话，怎么样都没关系吧。之后，无论如何，都请你们不要怪利威尔，这是他的职责，他没办法逃避。兵长那种人肯定不会解释什么或辩驳什么，可是他必定是很难受的，所以无论如何都不要怨他。最后，大家代我去看海吧，一定要在我们拼了命才创造出来的自由的新世界里好好生活。

日记本很厚，里面记满了东西，大概是艾伦从很小就开始写的吧，毕竟第一页记的东西还是：今天三笠又把欺负阿尔敏的那些人打跑了，简直太讨厌了，完全没有我展示身手的机会啊！阿尔敏和又哭又笑的三笠一路看下去，那些事情又再次发生了一遍，玛利亚之壁被巨人入侵，母亲被吃掉，三个孩子逃往内地加入兵营，在训练兵团中和104期的同伴们那些一点一滴，三笠剪头发，立体机动装置使用不好，和让的第一次吵架，每一次测试……之后加入调查兵团，每次出墙，和阿尼的战斗……日记几乎是每天记的，偶尔有断也是因为当年特殊原因被关起来之类的事情。

从这本古旧的日记里，阿尔敏和三笠还看到了关于艾伦和利威尔的一切。艾伦当时有着所有少年都有的一颗热血澎湃的心，而利威尔兵长，那个个子不高脾气又坏的人类最强就毫无疑问的成为了他的偶像，简直就是他的光。

“佩特拉小姐，奥路欧先生，埃尔德先生，衮达先生，全部都牺牲了。都是因为我，当时如果没走的话就不至于了……兵长说不管做了多么明智合理的选择，在结果出来之前，谁都无法知道它的对错。到头来我们被允许做的，只是坚信那个选择，尽量不留下后悔而已。”

他在追寻利威尔而利威尔则引领他，他们配合默契，那个当年有些愣头愣脑的少年也在利威尔的管教下长大。利威尔这个名字不再是神坛上可望而不可及的，它渗透进艾伦的生活，最终融进了他的血液，他的骨骼，成为他的灵魂。

他们相爱了。突兀却又理所当然的。

利威尔喜欢艾伦的眼睛，绿莹莹的，一般来说，绿色的透亮事物总让人想到一汪水，但艾伦的瞳孔却分毫不像，那双眼睛让他想到绿玉，翡翠，猫眼石……一切昂贵美丽的绿色珍宝。“他在睡前吻过我的眼睛。”

“我想，兵长一定很喜欢我的眼睛。所以我对他说，一定不要忘记这双眼睛。”

他们有的时候则像平常恋人一般，坐在长椅上晒太阳，艾伦靠着利威尔，毛茸茸的棕发蹭在他耳侧，或是喂马、打扫卫生、用餐、养猫……艾伦记录了很多琐细而温馨的细节，这些片段里，利威尔总是不怎么说话看着他，一旦开口就是令人拍案叫绝的吐槽。

他们有的时候仍旧是上下级关系，可他们需要面对的不仅是巨人，绝望往往更令人恐惧，战友的死伤，出壁调查无果而归，城墙之内的政治斗争，人民对他们的厌恶……这些带来的是深刻的疼痛，可艾伦的光在他身旁，他无所畏惧。

日记一直记录到艾伦被处刑之前。

“最近利威尔总是被叫去王都，团长和韩吉小姐都不在，战争已经结束了，但我非常不安，总有不好的预感，说起来，很久都没见过三笠和阿尔敏他们了。”

“利威尔回来了，这次他去了一个星期。他回来以后脸色非常难看，我问他怎么回事，他也没告诉我，我觉得我最起码应该有知情权。”

“据说利威尔得杀了我，大概因为可以变成巨人什么的，可是怎么可能啊！我又不可能伤人！我才不是什么怪物！……最近还是见不到他，韩吉小姐来过一次，说他和团长在王都斡旋。哦忘了说，我又搬回地下室了。”

“利威尔来过一次，他非常不好，虽然他还像以前一样衣着整齐，脸上没什么多余表情，但我感受得到，他努力压抑着自己的焦躁不安，我们隔着铁栅栏没办法接吻和拥抱，我只能把手递给他。第一次见他这个样子。”

“每个人都是有私心的，我不可能说我为了人类尽了一切努力现在再为人类而死（王都的说法）死而无憾，可是我有的时候真的觉得死也不算什么，一路上不少人都死了，只是不要让利威尔来做这件事啊——如果一头巨人杀了我他就杀掉所有的巨人，如果一个人杀了我他就杀掉那个人，可是他杀了我，他要怎么办？”

日记在这里停笔，阿尔敏颤抖着合上日记本，三笠已经不再哭泣，黑着脸沉默不语，阿尔敏想，这个时候她一定很想去杀掉那些人；而利威尔兵长又怎么样了呢？

3

“只是因为……”“因为什么？”男人一下子抓住了这句话最末端的那个音，踩了上去。

“诶！利威尔先生您不要突然……”突然凑这么近啊喂！

利威尔翻着眼睛盯着他，“因为什么？”“唔……没……”“耶格尔，你要是敢说个没有那就是你不用心，信不信你今天不能从这里走出去？”“您怎么这样！我是说美瞳啊！”棕发少年终于顶了回去，“我不从这里走出去难道您抱我出去么！”“你想试试？”男人眯起眼睛。少年几乎是不过脑子的冲出口：“试试就试试！谁怕谁啊！”话音在最后的“啊”上面无限延长，像是地平线看不着尽头，艾伦的脑子后知后觉的转起来，利威尔作为一个洁癖应该不会喜欢和人有肢体接触，况且他今天还没洗澡，而且怎么说他也比利威尔高一个头，又年轻，抱不动吧，还有……

艾伦貌似是看到利威尔嘴角微微上挑了一下，然后被男人顺利的抱起，用的姿势还是最丢人的公主抱，“利威尔先生您放我下来啊喂！不要这样出去啊！！会被拍！太惊悚了！”艾伦一边挣扎一边在思考两件事：一是利威尔为什么会把他抱起来，难道只是因为他的挑衅吗？二是如果利威尔真的放他下来，他屁股落地会不会尾椎骨折。

“拍到才好……说到拍，美瞳不舒服就别带，不然看起来真跟调情似的，和导演说一声就这么拍吧，我还是更喜欢你本来的瞳色。”

“那样也太不敬业了吧！……不要出去啊！会被误认成……”艾伦这才想起，利威尔是同性恋者。

“我又不是啊……”他小声嘟囔一句，男人挑眉，“你没试过怎么知道不是？”

三年之后的晚秋，黄昏，棕发青年枕着男人的腿躺在沙发上看电视，电视上明显割过双眼皮隆过鼻的娱乐频道女主播嗲着声音：“近日，艾伦·耶格尔在新片发布会上宣布与利威尔的婚讯，这使得二人的众多女粉丝梦想破灭，据悉，二人是在三年前的电影中相识，并出演一对恋人，结果没想到假戏真做……”说到这里，棕发青年正抬起手像盲人或是什么都没见过的孩子一样触摸他的恋人，“啧，洗手没？”男人一脸嫌弃却侧脸亲吻他的指尖。“洗过了啊……总觉得和你在一起待久了我也变洁癖了……”

“诶，利威尔，你说我初次见到你的时候为什么觉得熟悉呢？那时候还在上学，看你的片子，觉得特别熟悉，虽然也是个战争片，但本来没什么感觉，看到你，眼泪不知不觉就流下来了。”

“艾伦哟……”男人坐在海边自言自语，“是大海。”

“如果还能遇到，你还会爱我么？会为我流泪么？”

“我还能记得你的眼睛么？那双像极了一切绿色珍宝的眼睛——像什么呢？绿玉，翡翠，猫眼石。”

男人站起来向前走，海水没过他的鞋，他突然想起来那个少年笑着对他说过，兵长，请您一定不要忘了这双眼睛。


End file.
